Mountain Marvel
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Peter Sam finds an old statue of Proteus.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Mountain Marvel" from Season 12. Enjoy and comment.**

All the narrow gauge engines on the Island of Sodor love to hear stories.

Their favorite stories are the ones about a magical engine named Proteus.

Peter Sam enjoys these stories most of all.

One morning, Peter Sam puffed into the Transfer Yards. He was very excited.

"Thomas is collecting the famous storyteller Miss Marvel!" exclaimed Peter Sam. She is going to read at a special show!"

All the engines whistled with delight.

"I hope she tells stories about Proteus!"

Then, Mr Percival arrived and gave the engines their jobs.

"There's a lot to do today, but please be back for Miss Marvel's story." said Mr Percival.

"Yes sir!" said the narrow gauge engines.

Peter Sam collected the milk train.

"I hope I get back in time for Miss Marvel's story." thought Peter Sam to himself.

So Peter Sam raced off with the milk train.

On his way, he saw Freddie waiting at a junction. He had a lot to do.

"You're seem like you're in a hurry." said Freddie.

"I am! I want to get back in time for Miss Marvel's story!" said Peter Sam, "I'm going to take a shortcut.

And Peter Sam did.

Peter Sam raced down the old track at warp speed.

Then, there was trouble. A hedge of hay was up-ahead.

The driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! Peter Sam crashed into the hay hedge, hitting something hard in the process.

Peter Sam was surprised by what he saw.

Right in front of him, was an old statue of Proteus! It was sitting on a rusty old flatbed.

Some farmers came over to see what the noise was.

"It's a statue of Proteus!" exclaimed Peter Sam. "It looks very old!"

Then, an idea flew into Peter Sam's funnel.

"I want the statue to be a wonderful surprise!" he thought. "Then I'll be the star of the show!"

Peter Sam tooted to the workers.

"Please, can you cover this statue?" he asked. "I'll be back to collect it later!"'

The workers agreed to watch the statue.

Peter Sam puffed back down the old track.

He stopped at the junction, when Duncan chuffed up. He had to collect the benches for the show.

"Don't take the shortcut on the way back." said Peter Sam. "There's something blocking the track!"

"Thank you for telling me that!" said Duncan as he chuffed away.

Then, Mighty Mac pulled up. He had to collect flowers for the show.

"Don't take the shortcut on the way back." said Peter Sam. "There's something blocking the track!"

"Thank you!" said Mighty Mac as he chuffed off.

Then, Freddie puffed up. He had to pick up lanterns for the show.

"Don't take the shortcut on the way back." said Peter Sam. "There's something blocking the track!"

"Thank you!" said Peter Sam as he puffed away.

Peter Sam was feeling very pleased. Now, the statue of Proteus was sure to be a surprise.

When Peter Sam returned, the statue had been covered up.

Peter Sam was coupled up to the flatbed, and soon he set off.

His milk train was heavy, and his statue of Proteus was heavier than ever.

Peter Sam raced down the hill at warp speed.

Soon, he saw the junction up ahead.

"My load is too heavy!" wailed Peter Sam.

The driver applied the brakes, but it was too late! Peter Sam crashed into the buffers!

Milk flew everywhere!

"Bust my buffers!" exclaimed Peter Sam. "I'll never be the star of the show now! I've spoiled the surprise for everyone!"

Then, he heard the whistles of his friends!

Duncan, Freddie, and Mighty Mac arrived. They were surprised.

"I'm sorry." said Peter Sam. "I wanted to be the star of Miss Marvel's show!

Peter Sam told his friends about finding the statue of Proteus.

The engines gasped.

"Will you help me?" asked Peter Sam.

All his friends agreed to help.

Duncan chuffed away to find a mechanic for Peter Sam, Mighty Mac went to tell Mr Percival about the statue, and Freddie took Proteus to the show.

Later, Peter Sam collected more milk from the farm

"I know the show has started, but all the other engines will be there to see the statue." thought Peter Sam as he puffed away.

Peter Sam soon arrived at the show, as Miss Marvel was finishing her last story.

"Oh my!" gasped Peter Sam. "The statue is still covered!"

Then, Mr Percival began to speak.

"Today, one of our engines found something really special. This statue is for all my engines, because they are really special!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for the statue, and the engines whistled.

Peter Sam was the happiest of all!


End file.
